Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour. Si j'osais affirmer une chose pareille, je mentirais... allusions HPDM mais autre couple


**Auteure :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour.

**Résumé :** Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour. Si j'osais affirmer une chose pareille, je mentirais...

**Disclaimer :** JKR, c'est pas moi. La Warner, c'est pas mes parents. Ainsi, je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, si ce n'est le droit d'aimer !

**Pairing :** Surprise, dirons-nous, mais c'est peut-être un peu choquant...

* * *

Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour. 

Si j'osais affirmer une chose pareille, je mentirais mais comme je ne peux pas dire de qui il s'agit, je préfère mentir.

Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour.

Je ne connais pas les papillons dévorants qui chatouillent quand **ce** garçon me touchait, quand **il** me regarde.

Je ne connais pas le chagrin de me dire que lui ne m'a jamais aimé comme je l'aime.

Je ne connais pas non plus la jalousie quand je le vois la regarder, **elle**.

Je n'ai jamais connu un seul homme comme **lui**, pour tout avouer, mais vous ne saurez jamais qui c'est, car je connais l'amour interdit. Le vrai.

Pas le prétendu amour interdit parce qu'ils sont deux hommes que connaissent Harry et Malfoy.

Parce que ces deux là, tout le monde sait qu'ils s'aiment, il n'y a qu'eux pour tenter de se convaincre du contraire.

Non, moi je parle de l'amour que la morale, la religion et même mes amis condamnent.

Je parle d'un amour que je n'aurais pas dû connaître et qui pourtant me brûle les entrailles.

Je parle de cet amour né quand, pour la première fois, **il** m'a défendu contre les jumeaux, quand pour la première fois, **il** m'a fait connaître monts et merveilles, alors qu'on ne faisait que jouer au docteur, alors que j'étais toute gosse. C'est **lui **qui m'a fait connaître mon premier orgasme et j'avais neuf ans.

Je parle de cet amour véritable qui fait, qu'à cause de moi, **il** a rompu avec sa copine, parce que j'étais désagréable à en crever avec elle, parce je ne voulais pas **le** perdre. Parce qu'**il** a cru à ce que je lui ai dit sur elle.

Je parle de mes sentiments inavouables et traîtres qui menacent de plus en plus de déborder. D'éclater au grand jour, quitte à me brûler les ailes que je n'ai pas. Que je n'aurai jamais à cause de cette hérésie ultime. Cet amour intolérable.

* * *

Non, je n'ai jamais aimé Harry. Ou pas comme je l'aime,** lui**... 

Harry était certes tout ce qu'on peut rêver chez un homme, hormis le fait qu'il soit homosexuel, bien entendu, mais il n'était pas **lui**.

Harry, je suis sortie avec, mais il n'y avait aucun papillon. Alors que rien que d'imaginer que **lui** me touche, je frissonne, je déraille.

Comment me suis-je aperçue de mes sentiments pour **lui** ?

Eh bien, tout simplement comme chacun se rend compte qu'il est amoureux : le manque.

Un jour, on a dû arrêter de jouer au docteur parce qu'on était trop grand, parce que cette fille a débarqué dans sa vie, parce qu'**il** est parti à Poudlard. **Il** ne m'a plus touchée et ça me manquait. Je voyais bien que ça n'était pas normal, que je n'aurais jamais dû avoir de tels sentiments pour** lui**.

Je le sais plus que quiconque que ce n'est pas rationnel, que même encore à seize ans, je veuille son contact, son toucher, que je veuille **le** sentir en moi, sur moi, pour moi, que je brûle de désir pour mon propre frère.

Je l'ai dit... Je ne voulais surtout pas le dire mais peut-être comprendrez-vous à présent pourquoi je préfère dire que je n'ai jamais connu l'amour...

Alors non, je n'ai jamais connu l'amour.

Jamais.

Juste l'hérésie.

* * *

Non, je ne suis pas sale, ce n'est pas malpropre, ou plutôt si, mais je n'y peux rien, je n'ai jamais pu contrôler ce sentiment. Non, ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais un monstre, je n'ai pas choisi ! 

Cessez de chuchoter sur mon passage, je ne veux pas qu'il sache !

Cessez de me dire que je suis bonne à pendre !

Oubliez-moi !

* * *

_Il sait._

C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à retenir.

_Il sait._

Mon dieu, je l'ai vu dans son regard.

_Il sait._

Et je le dégoûte.

Tout est de votre faute.

Il me hait et c'est de votre faute.

Il ne devait pas savoir.

Je ne devais pas avoir connu l'amour.

Pas entre ses bras.

Ron...

Ne m'en veux pas, mon frère, mon sang, mon amour mais je n'en peux plus... Ce soir c'est le Grand Soir... Pendant la fête d'Halloween, vous allez tous mourir.


End file.
